


Sacrificial Snuggles

by TriscuitsandSoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Dubcon Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, Minor Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Omega Isaac, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Snuggling, secret snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriscuitsandSoup/pseuds/TriscuitsandSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>". . . No disrespect or anything but what the hell are you doing?" he asked, squirming in the alphas oppressive hold. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek has a secret that only the omegas know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificial Snuggles

Derek was angry. The group of ferals that invaded his territory had attacked and injured several of his betas. Thankfully, nobody sustained any serious injuries, but the thought of letting his pack mates come to harm infuriated and pained him.

His whole body felt tense, he needed a way to relax - and quickly. He turned his eyes towards Scott, the beta who delivered the news. 

"Bring me one of the omegas; I don't care which one," he snapped decisively. Scott shifted on his feet in unease. 

"Are you sure that's a good-?"

"Bring me one, Scott!" roared Derek, eyes flashing a deep red. The beta went scampering. 

\----

"It just feels wrong," complained Scott to Boyd. No one really knew what Derek did with the omegas brought to him; they refused to talk about it even to other omegas. 

"Derek's a good alpha, he wouldn't hurt them." Boyd reasoned. If he shared the same concerns he didn't voice it. He had always been the voice of reason -and inwardly Scott knew that- but still Scott had trouble offering up an omega every time the alpha got angry. The phrase 'sacrificial lamb' came to mind. 

They entered the omega compound where all unmated omegas lived. It was dangerous for unmated omegas to be around a group of betas if they went into an unplanned heat. The few hanging around the common area scattered like sheep when they saw the betas in the doorway. They knew what they had come for. It hurt Scotts' heart to watch them flee. 

"I know that, but _Jesus_ have you seen the bruises?" Every omega that left Dereks room looked groggy and confused, sometimes sporting bruises on their arms, shoulders, occasionally on the hips. "You know what omegas were _traditionally_ used for, right?" He couldn't help feeling concerned. In the past omegas had been nothing more than breeding machines for their alpha masters. He didn't want to imagine that anything so revolting could be going on underneath his nose.

"Of course I do Scott; everyone does. Derek's a good guy, he wouldn't do anything to hurt his omegas." The way Boyd spoke made him think the other beta knew more than he was letting on about the strange situation. Scott wasn't sure he wanted that information for himself; ignorance was bliss after all. 

They pressed onward through the compound, entering another one of the public spaces. Again all omegas fled except, this time, for one. Scotts stomach dropped as he recognized the brown-eyed omega approaching them. 

"Hey Scotty," he greeted cheerfully; unaware of the danger he was in. Stiles had been taken from the martin territory only a few months back and moved into the omega compound. He hadn't been around long enough to see another omega taken. 

"Stiles . . . " 

"Scotty?" Stiles cocked his head to one side. "What's wrong?"

"Promise me that whatever happens, you will forgive me," Scott put his hands on his brothers shoulders, looking at him solemnly. Stiles eyes widened.

"Scotty?" Boyd snatched him by the collar before he could get away. Scott grabbed one of his arms while Boyd grabbed the other, dragging him towards where the alpha resided. Scott begged forgiveness, while Stiles begged to be released, Boyd only rolled his eyes and smiled a knowing smile. 

They pushed Stiles through the door, and witnessed it slam shut comdemningly in front of them. Scott thought he heard a whimper, but it may have been imagined. Before the door closed Scott caught a glimpse of the near-wolfed out alpha, whipping his head up towards the omega. 

\----

"Alpha?"

"Derek," the alpha corrected. He nosed at the omegas neck, nuzzling away the fearful, apprehensive scents that made their home there. 

Boyd was right to say that he'd never hurt an omega. He liked omegas, they were soft and gentle, and once they were soothed they smelled delightful. He defended his territory so that they - and the betas - could be safe and warm and well-cared for. Cuddling them turned the raging wolf in his heart into a lovable puppy once again; but he'd be damned if he let a beta find out. 

The one Scott had brought him - Stiles - was his current prisoner, held firmly in his arms underneath a nest of blankets he'd built around them. The omega was louder than most, and taller too, but he was a suitable bed partner. Derek had just started to fall asleep when the boys incessant noise started up again. 

"Okay. . . Derek?"

"What?" he gruffed, squinting his eyes open again. The yipping omega was ruining his nap.

". . . No disrespect or anything but what the hell are you doing?" he asked, squirming in the alphas oppressive hold. The alpha grunted and loosened his grip just enough so the boy could settle himself comfortably against the pillows. This one was particularly fidgety. Isaac had been that way too, but once he realized he was meant no harm he would relax and let his alpha pet him. Stiles didn't seem so inclined.

"I'm cuddling you. Hush up and enjoy it." Stiles tried to fidget but a quick warning growl stilled him immediately. He should have just ordered Scott to bring him Isaac; though Isaac was tall for an omega and harder to cuddle. Maybe there was something in the water that made his omegas taller than the average. 

"I'm hot," Stiles complained. 

"Yeah, you're not bad," Derek mumbled in his sleepy haze. 

". . . No I meant it's warm as fuck underneath all these blankets. Super flattered though. Real self-esteem booster." Derek grumbled and shifted unhappily. He would prefer to remain secluded underneath the makeshift nest, but he couldn't allow the omega to die of heat stroke either. he reluctantly pushed the blankets back, but he pulled Stiles closer and moved one leg over the others to compensate for the loss.

"Okay, this is marginally better." At least he was being agreeable now. "I don't think Scott would believe me if I told him you just wanted to _cuddle_." Derek grunted and squinted his eyes open. Apparently 'quiet time' was not in this omegas vocabulary. 

"Are you thinking of mating with him?" Stiles scoffed. 

"Oh god no. I love Scott but he's a brother to me." 

"Good. I think I might want to mate you, and I would hate to have to fight one of my betas for their omega," Derek shrugged. Stiles choked. This one was a little wily but all that nervous energy would be useful for rearing pups. Of course taking him as a mate would break Isaacs heart. If he was going to take one of them he should take both of them. He wouldn't be the first alpha to have two omegas, and he wouldn't be the last. 

"Woah, woah, wait, what?" Stiles heart started to pound like a jackhammer. 

"Stiles, it's nap time." Derek pinched the back of his neck to emphasize his point. 

"Wait can't we just talk about this whole 'mating' business first?" 

"Stiles." Derek opened his eyes again and looked down at the stubborn brunette. "I am your alpha, and I am commanding you to rest. So go to sleep." The alphas eyes were red, but the force exerted was minimal, only enough to coax the boy into a drowsy indifference. The omegas eyelids drooped and he huffed, giving into the alphas wishes. 

Derek smiled, satisfied, and wrapped his arms around the boy once more. He tucked the omegas head under his chin and let his eyes fade back to their original color.


End file.
